


Howling For More

by MiniNephthys



Category: Yggdra Union
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brongaa's blood gives Gulcasa pain.  HC Bingo, for the square "unwanted superpower (sudden onset)."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howling For More

His blood boiled, in all senses of the phrase. He raged and lashed out at his enemies with a fury his allies had never seen before on the battlefield, spurred on by the heat that coursed through his veins.

He used Genocide when he needed it, and tried to use it no more often than that. Occasionally, his use was not enough once his powers became active, and a soldier had to be fed to its whims after the battle ended in order to stop the pain and keep him alive. A willing one, always, always - but he harbored his fears that Medoute had been right, that they really were just manipulated by Nessiah into giving up their lives for him.

Gulcasa needed this. Needed the power and the ability to fight for Siskier's cause and to win. All the same, he could have quite happily lived without the side effects.

Tonight found him in casual dress, stretched out flat on his stomach in his room, shuddering a little still from the battle earlier. When the door to his room opened, he didn't bother to look up and see who'd chosen to visit.

"Gulcasa, I came to speak to you about - ah." Nessiah sat on the edge of his bed. "I didn't find today's battle to be particularly difficult, though it _was_ irritating."

"It wasn't the battle. Just... Brongaa's blood..." Gulcasa groaned, clasping his head in his hands. "Make it stop..."

"I will do my best." Nessiah stretched out his hand and rubbed it in soothing circles across Gulcasa's back. He spoke softly, too softly for Gulcasa to make out what he was saying.

Gulcasa sighed and stretched out a little more. "That feels great."

"It's good to hear you say so." The mage pressed down a little more. "Do tell me if anything hurts."

"Every time I think I know you, you come up with something out of nowhere. How do you do it?" Gulcasa wondered.

Nessiah smiled. "It's only a very simple spell. Healing arts are not my specialty, but I can at least make someone feel better without actually curing them, and even without magic it's very basic massage."

Gulcasa shook his head. "That wasn't what I meant."

"Ah. Then, surprising you...? Please don't take it as an insult to your powers of observation. It's merely that certain people tend to be opaque, even after years of knowing them."

"I figured it was something like that." Gulcasa's voice was warm. "Have I ever thanked you for what you do? Your official duties, and the things you volunteer to do, like this."

"I'm certain you've expressed your gratitude on more than one occasion." Nessiah's smile widened. "As for the latter, I cannot afford to let Bronquia's hope falter on the battlefield because of tiredness or soreness."

"You could just say you like me, Nessiah," Gulcasa chided gently.

"...And there is that," Nessiah admitted, before shaking his head and muttering the spell again. "Now is not the time for thanking me; I still need to relieve you of this pain."

"You're doing an amazing job," Gulcasa answered. "What would I do without you?"

Nessiah frowned. "It will be a dark day when you must determine that yourself."


End file.
